Very Hetalian Fairy Tales
by username-pocky
Summary: A collection of fairy tales...the Hetalia style. Feel free to request a fairy tale and characters, and/or a pairing. Don't neglect any ideas! Multiple Pairings; yaoi alert.
1. Rapunzel - LithPol

In a forest, during WWII, a young nation representative named Feliks Łukasiewicz lived. He lived in a very small countryside tower, which was so pathetic and didn't even look like a tower that Feliks could not understand just why Ivan called it that.

Right now, the young Polish crossdresser was terrified.

Feliks shivered in his corner. Was that fat, old, out-of-style bag back? (No offense, Russia.)

"Rapunzel, Rapun-I mean, Feliks, let down your hair to me!"

Feliks trembled. He knew that answering meant seeing the Russian, but not answering meant getting beat by the Russian.

Why couldn't Ivan just take the door?

Hesitantly, Feliks walked over to the window. He gulped, looking out, and sure enough, Ivan stood there.

Smiling.

And waving.

He swore he was in some old Americanized fairy-tale where he was the, like, heroine or something and Ivan was the evil witch scaring the hell out of him. At least, it wasn't since he was born. And he wasn't going to trust Ivan. Ever.

Or, like, something.

Now where was his dreamy, long-haired prince?

Well, sinking back to reality, Feliks let his hair out of the window.

Sure enough, a couple seconds later, large, strong hands gripped the delicate Polish man's locks.

God. This has been happening ever since Russia conquered Poland.

Is it some sort of weird fetish of Ivan's?

The Soviet grabbed up Feliks' yellow-as-corn hair.

He started attempting to climb, but Feliks' feet slipped.

And he tripped.

And fell.

Out of the window, he went.

Feliks head hit the ground first, giving him a minor concussion.

This, children, is why you don't pull too-short-of-hair, pretending that they're some sort of long haired princess.

Especially close to the ground.

Well, Ivan sort of shrugged it off, heading in instead through the door to drop off his groceries. He'd pick up Feliks later.

Well, in that split second, (minute? Ten minutes?) the clopping of horse hooves and a mane of (very manly) long, brown, wavy hair came crashing through the branches of the woodland trees.

This person was Toris Lorinaitis.

You see, Toris had been looking high and low for a bride to marry so his parents would quit bugging him about it. It would seem that at this small cottage-

*ahem. It's a tower...

Fine.

-*tower, he may have found his match.

Out lay the most gorgeous and feminine girl he had ever seen.

Straight, silky blonde hair, and a puffy pink dress.

Wait.

Was she (he?) okay?

Toris got off of the horse to see this beautiful maiden.

When he shook her awake, he was alarmed to see very masculine features on her face.

A familiar face.

"Feliks?" Toris furrowed his brows together.

"Toris? Like, is that really you?"

Yep. It was Feliks, all right.

Tears welled in Feliks' eyes. "Oh, TORIS! Take me, like, from this awful place!"

And with that, Toris Lorinaitis had a bride. A very masculine one at that, but still a bride.

As for Ivan...

"BIG BROTHER! MARRY ME, MARRY ME, MARRY ME!"

"NOOO..!"

**((Well, all right then. Leave requests for a fairy tale and a pairing (if the fairy tale has romance). I already have one sorted out for the Russian siblings and the three little pigs, so look forward to that. This was my first fic writing Poland, Russia and Lithuania, so I hope I did a good job. Thanks for reading, and rate, review and favorite!))**


	2. Cinderella - PruCan

**Requested by zhe awesome GillytheAWESOME. I really enjoyed writing this as my first PruCan fic! Thanks for requesting, I sincerely hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

_Cinderella. _

Somewhere in a far off place in Canada no one ever heard of but Canadians themselves, there lived a young-looking nation representative. His name? Matthew Willams.

His own father - Francis Bonnefoy, a.k.a, 'The Frog', had left him at a young age for a buisness trip..and forgot all about his own son in Canada. Last Matthew ever heard of him was that he was having the time of his life in France...

And here Matthew lay, in a maid costume, cleaning floors.

It was not his ideal job, no, but apparently it was his stepmother's (father's?) ideal job for him.

_"Uh...clean the floors, whoever you are..." _Arthur-Sassypants-Kirkland had chimed.

And the stepsiblings, oh, the stepsiblings! They couldn't even see him, other than his somehow impeccable lookalike, Alfred. His pretty, but bossy, stepsister Michelle was practically in _love _with the Prussian prince, Gilbert Beilschmidt.

...And the problem was, so was Matthew.

According to Michelle, there was a party this weekend - one where the prince would be looking for his true love.

Matthew had decided this much; he would somehow go to this party. Nobody noticed him anyway, so it would be easy, right? _Wrong. _

The one person in his house who recognized his very existence, Alfred, had found pictures of the prince in Matthew's closet.

"Dude, as much as I like you, this isn't acceptable. Like, Michelle is going to get married to this Gilbert dude by the sounds of it, and it's better if you don't interfere. Clean my room instead." The obnoxious American leaned in. "I want it _spotless._"

The Canadian smiled awkwardly. "Uh...yeah."

"What?"

"YEAH."

Alfred patted Matthew's shoulder and exited the room, shutting the door behind him.

Matthew sighed softly. How was he going go the party now? It was tonight, and Matthew had to clean his room!

"Hey, Dude, cheer up...uh...whoever you are..."

Matthew's head shot up. A little white bear tilted his head to the side.

"Who are-" Matthew started

"What?" The animal on the bear's left said. It was a strange flying bunny of the color of mint.

"Who are you?" The Canadian repeated.

The animal on the bear's right, a small chick, smirked a cocky grin that reminded him of someone...but he just couldn't put his finger on it. "I'm the awesome Gilbird!"

The mint bunny flapped his wings. "I'm Flying Mint Bunny."

Matthew stiffled a laugh.

Flying Mint Bunny scowled. "Yeah, very creative, I know. That's why I renamed myself Steve. But, apparently, Arthur isn't getting the message."

Matthew blinked at the polar bear. "And you?"

"Kumajiro." The little bear looked bored. "We're here to help grant your wish."

The Canadian was confused. "You three could grant my wish?"

"No," said Gilbird, "but Lukas can. He is supposed be here by now...so late, and so _unawesome_."

Steve (er...Flying Mint Bunny) nodded. "We are just here to help."

Suddenly, a large puff of smoke appeared and the creatures screamed. Matthew wondered if many other people could see or hear them.

Once the smoke cleared, a scowling man walked through with a stick in his left hand.

Matthew inferred that this was Lukas.

"I am here to grant Matthew's wish..." Lukas looked 'round the room, as if he was looking for someone. "Uh...where is he?"

"Right here, sir!" Kuma said, jumping on Matthew's lap.

"Oh," muttered Lukas, "Didn't see you there...Anyway, this is bothersome and I want it to escalate quickly, so here's some clothes-" an outfit of in-style clothes appeared in Matthew's hands, "-and we'll get the cleaning some for you."

Matthew's eyes welled with tears. "T-th-"

"What?"

"Thank you!"

* * *

The rainbow lights of the hanging ball were almost blinding - Matthew had never been to such a strange place.

Gilbert hadn't come out yet. The Canadian was almost sure he wasn't coming out, until he heard screams from all the girls around him...including Michelle. Of course, she wouldn't remember him, so there's no problem with being here.

Matthew stood up and beamed as a beautiful albino prince with a cocky grin walked out. Gilbert Beilschmidt.

The Canadian's heart raced as his eyes caught the ruby eyes.

Oh, God.

He was looking at him.

Matthew blushed, and ran out of the room in embarrassment.

* * *

Gilbert didn't understand; the cutest man he'd ever seen had just ran away from him. He was actually surprised when he ran after this man...something just...clicked.

"Ya!" he called to the blonde. "YA!"

The blonde stopped in his tracks, in a damp alleyway. "W-what do you want?"

"What's your name, birdie?" Gilbert said. "Turn around so I can see your face!"

Matthew slowly turned around, just to be pushed to the wall by the Prussian. "There's something special about you..." Gilbert murmured, leaning closer to Matthew. The sweet scent of maple syrup and cologne mixed, as the two were close.

Gilbert couldn't resist the temptation anymore. He leaned in and planted a kiss on the lips of the man.

Matthew's eyes widened at first, but as soon as he accustomed to the kiss, he wrapped his arms around Gilbert's neck.

It felt so right, yet...so _good_. He wished this moment could last _forever_.

Unfortunately, at that moment, the clock struck twelve; and Lukas' orders rang in Matthew's head.

"_Get home before midnight_," the Norwegian had said, "_or the best night of your life could turn in to the worst_."

Matthew broke the kiss. Gilbert seemed surprised, as the Canadian pushed him away. Then, he ran off, into the darkness.

Gilbert heard a soft 'maple!' as Matthew lost his shoe.

He walked towards it, and held it in his arms. This was a precious possession now.

But, why did Birdie run off?

* * *

Matthew shook as he heard footsteps nearing his room.

The tall door swung open, and in came Lukas. The Canadian sighed in relief.

"Did you fufill your dream?" He asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

Matthew nodded and sighed softly, reminiscing the night before. "Thank you, Lukas."

"My work is done here." Lukas shrugged. "I'll get going. Good luck."

Then, the Norwegian disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

* * *

Later that day, there were knocks on the door. Matthew was confused; they never have visitors.

...Could it be? Matthew shook this idea off. It was only too good to he true.

But, much to his surprise, the albino was at his door. Looking for _him_! The Canadian suddenly recognized his shoe in Gilbert's left hand.

"Have you seen Birdie?"

"I'm afraid not, sir, but we have a beautiful daughter-" answered Arthur, but Gilbert interrupted him.

"I don't like _girls_."

Matthew gasped. Was this a dream?

But, sure enough, Arthur called Alfred in to the room. Alfred was shocked when he heard the news; and he even found the time to sneak a glance at Matthew.

Alfred looked like Matthew - they were practically twins! Now, did they have the ms same shoe size?

Apparently, _not_.

Suddenly, Matthew got a burst of courage.

"Gilbert!" He exclaimed in his soft voice.

The Prussian squinted his eyes and smiled. "Is that you, Birdie?" Matthew nodded.

Arthur furrowed his brows together and glanced at Alfred. "Uh...who is that?"

"Your stepson..."

"Oh!" exclaimed Arthur. "I knew that, git..."

Gilbert made his way up the huge staircase. He could not stop smiling; had he found his _Birdie_? He was sure of it.

Matthew sat down in a chair as Gilbert slipped on his shoe. A _perfect_ fit! A gasp from Alfred sounded downstairs.

Michelle came out of her room downstairs to see what all the commotion was about, and what did she see?

Oh, the perfect thing _not_ to see!

Her life-long crush kissing a _man_...in her own house! She, unfortunately, fainted, and suffered from a minor concussion.

As for the two lovebirds...

They got married in Canada, a small wedding where the only one from Matthew's household who attended was Alfred. He was happy for two.

And Matthew finally saw his father, Francis again! He traveled all the way from France to see his son get wed to his love.

But Gilbert always had a question on his mind, but he'd never bothered to ask...

"You still never told me why you _ran_ from me that night." Gilbert asked his new husband curiously.

Matthew laughed softly. "Well, it's a _long_ story..."

* * *

**A/N: A long story, indeed. LIKE THIS STORY. I MEAN, I got carried away...hahaha. **

**All pairings but GiriPan are open, and all stories but The Three Little Pigs and Sleeping Beauty are open. Feel free to request anything at all!**

**Well, hope you all, especially GillytheAWESOME, liked it. Favorite, Review, and follow please! **

**Ciao, my fellow Hetalians!**


	3. Sleeping Beauty - GiriPan

_Sleeping Beauty_

* * *

Long ago, years before the birth of Heracles Karpusi, Athena Karpusi desperately wanted a baby boy. She and Romus had tried many times for a child, but none seemed to work.

Athena finally bared a child - the handsomest baby boy in all of Ancinet Greece. His name? Heracles Karpusi.

Soon after that, when Heracles was only nine years old, the Ottoman Empire attacked what was used to be known as Ancient Greece; and Athena Karpusi was tragically murdered.

His father had abandoned him for his grandchildren, the Italies.

And soon, Heracles was raised by Sadiq Andan, representative of what is now Turkey.

When Heracles barley turned 18, he decided there needed to be a change. He could not be under the influence of this Turkish man anymore.

Thus, Heracles became a nation. He named his nation after his mother: Greece.

Modern Greece won his independence from The Ottoman Empire, and The Ottoman Empire soon fell and became known as only Turkey.

Heracles and Sadiq seemed to be enemies in everything.

Heracles was a sleepy and quiet nation; he seemed to fall asleep every so often in random and boring situations.

Sadiq, on the other hand, was a very energetic and loud nation.

The two, somehow, became friends with a small Asian nation representative: Kiku Honda.

Heracles liked being in Kiku's presence: he was a very hardworking but quiet nation, but he seemed to talk the most and be the most comfortable around Heracles. The most relaxing days were spent he and Kiku, laying on the grass together and simply staring at the clouds. They barley said a word on those days.

Sadiq, on the other hand, was very intimidating to Kiku; he always fought with Heracles around him. The loudest and awkwardest days were around Sadiq. Sadiq was impatient; when he wanted something, he wanted to make sure he got it. And he defiantly was not letting Heracles win. He needed to make sure Heracles never won something he didn't.

Sadiq asked Kiku frequently:

_"Who do you like better?"_

...but, much to Sadiq's frustration, he always answered:

_"I like you both, equally."_

But, one day, Sadiq asked Kiku that simple question. And Kiku felt he needed to come clean to Sadiq.

_"I...like Heracles-san."_ Kiku had replied.

At that moment, Sadiq's blood boiled. He was not letting Heracles win.

He studied alchemy for a long time - and one day, when Sadiq felt he was good enough, he created an elixir of sleep.

If you drank this elixir, you would sleep for a hundred years. Sadiq figured that one hundred years would be long enough to steal pretty little Kiku from Heracles.

Sadiq dotted this elixir on to Heracles mouth while he slept peacefully. When the young Greek snored, he would open his mouth and the potion would slide in. Sadiq sat there for hours, waiting for the potion to slide in. And, in the Turkish man's relief, Heracles finally opened his mouth...and the elixir slid in.

For six months would Heracles sleep - until Kiku visited him once more.

The elixir gave Heracles the appearance of being deceased, so Kiku was devastated.

In that moment, Kiku kissed the Greek deeply, as if his kiss and his tears would wake Heracles up.

To his surprise, Heracles eyes fluttered open at the feeling of the warm lips being pressed against his own.

Kiku was shocked, that the Greek had woken up, and embarrassed that he had confessed his feelings so directly, but soon the shock and embarrassment turned in to pure joy. Heracles was alive! The Asian nation embraced Heracles, crying tears of joy.

_"S 'agapó̱, Kiku."_ Heracles whispered in to the man who had been at his side...all along.


	4. The Three Little Pigs - Russian Siblings

**Before I start, I would like to thank the followers and all of the new readers and requesters. Without you, I would be nothing.**

**I would also like to ask everyone to check out some of New Captain (that's her username)'s stories. She is one of my best friends. :3**

**Don't be shy, request a pairing and a fairy tale if you'd like!**

* * *

_The Three Little Pigs._

* * *

Three siblings, Katyusha, Ivan and Natalya traveled around the world to find a home.

Katyusha settled in a place that she called The Ukraine; she built a house made of straw there.

Katyusha, being the oldest, thought herself to be the wisest- she asked her siblings to join her in the Ukraine.

But, the two younger siblings refused.

"I found a land north of here that I shall call Russia!" He chimed.

Natalya knew her older brother wouldn't share, but she settled in a nation close to his and named hers Belarus. She made her house out of wood.

Finally, Ivan found the area of Russia he was to settle in. It was a suprisingly large nation. He settled in the area that is now known as Moscow, and built a house made of bricks there.

* * *

One day, forgeiners from the west, calling themselves "Germans and Prussians" invaded the Ukraine. Katyusha was afraid, but she stayed in her house.

"I am the oldest, therefore, I must be the strongest!" she told herself.

But, soon enough, the Big Bad Gilbert banged at her door. "Open up, open up! We claim this land to play!"

This was followed by a sigh from Gilbert's younger sibling, Ludwig.

The two began beating down the door together, but Katyusha fled to Belarus.

* * *

"Sister! Sister Natalya, please do open up!" Katyusha cried.

Natalya opened the door, and Katyusha explained everything.

"Don't worry," Natalya chimed with a grin, "we'll stay in Belarus together!"

But, once again a few days later did the Germans come once more.

"Open up!" Gilbert yelled. "Give us more land to play!"

The two sisters then fled to Russia.

* * *

In Russia, the two banged on Ivan's door in desperation.

"Big brother, big brother!" Natalya called.

Ivan, being afraid of his little sister, chattered his teeth.

"Little brother, you're going to get attacked!" Katyusha called.

Attacked? And Katyusha was with Natalya?

Ivan then opened the door for his two sisters. "Come," he said, "make yourselves at home."

Katyusha burst in to tears at Ivan's feet. She told him everything.

"Germans?" exclaimed Ivan. Katyusha nodded. Ivan hesitated, but believed in himself. "My brick house will keep us safe."

A week later, Ivan heard pounding at the door. The Germans.

As much as the siblings tried, they could not knock down the brick house.

"Gilbert," the Russian siblings heard Ludwig say, "Why don't we just go back to Germany?"

And so, they did.

Katyusha and Natalya built brick homes when Ivan allowed them to go back to The Ukraine and Belarus.

"Thank you, big brother."

"Thank you, little brother."

It pleased Ivan that he was the reason for the smiles on his sister's faces.

* * *

**Okay. So has anyone here every read the Greek mythology book, The Iliad by Homer? If you have, of was thinking of writing a Hetalia version of a scence in the Third Book.**

**If you haven't, I'll explain. The characters are Aphrodite, Helen, Paris and Alexandros. It's sort of a love triangle. Basically, (arrows represent love)**

**Aphrodite - Alexandros - Helen - - Paris**

**So, who should the characters be? Sorry if I bored you.**

**(By the way, upcoming chapters include:**

**Princess and The Pea**

**Beauty and the Beast**

**and Snow White.)**


	5. Snow White - AusHun

**Requested by the very attractive I'veMadeItMyOTP. (Yes, I like to compliment my requesters because they are perfect.)**

**I hope you enjoy it :3**

* * *

_Snow White_

* * *

Elizabeta was a girl of beauty. She was a princess of Hungary.

Her stepmother was always jealous of this beauty - she'd always ask her magic mirror, "_Mirror, mirror, on the wall, who's the fairest one of all_?"

The mirror would always answer with, "You, my queen."

But, when Eliza grew up, the honest mirror answered something quite different:

"The fair young maiden Elizabeta Hedérváry is the fairest one of all. She is the most beautiful in the land."

In fury, the queen broke the mirror and sent a butcher to dispose of this girl and deliver her head back to her.

The butcher didn't want to do it, no, especially when he saw Elizabeta's beauty.

He found her in a garden, playing in the flowers. "Go!" he told her. "The queen is plotting your death!"

Startled, Elizabeta ran off in to the forest and in to a small cottage.

The next morning, the butcher was beheaded for treason.

* * *

When Elizabeta awoke, she was confronted by seven dwarves!

"Who are you?" one asked. He had weird, thick eyebrows and blonde hair.

He was very small, as were all of these creatures. Like miniture humans.

One, whom she had to push off of the bed, was a sleepy one. He had a funny curl in the back of his head.

"My name is Elizabeta Hedérváry." she answered, sitting up. "Who are all of you?"

The bushy eyebrows spoke first. "Arthur Kirkland."

"...Heracles Karpusi..." said the sleepy one.

"Feliciano Vargas!" exclaimed a cute Italian with another strange curl; this time, it was on the back of his head.

His twin brother next to Feliciano spoke directly after. "Lovino Vargas." He had the same curl, though it stuck up more and it was on the left side. Feliciano's was on the right.

An Asian dwarf took a bow. His black, silky-looking bangs fell in his face. "Kiku Honda."

"Antonio Carriedo!" spoke a strange tanned Spaniard, holding a tomato.

Finally, an energetic blonde dwarf with a cowlick winked. "The hero, Alfred F. Jones at your service, baby!"

This was going to be very hard to get accustomed to.

* * *

Elizabeta spent most of her time cleaning up after the messy dwarves while they worked. When she had free time, she'd read magnificent stories that the dwarves wrote about a prince- an Austrian prince- Roderich Edelstein. He seemed like quite the gentleman. Eliza felt herself falling and falling for him more and more after each novel she read.

* * *

The stepmothter of Elizabeta wasn't taking this anymore. She had to get rid of that...that...that indecent twit!

She found herself working with alchemy in secret, to create a medicine so strong, that she'd fall asleep for the rest of her life, never to awake again.

One morning, Stepmother mixed the potion inside an apple. She disguised herself as an old woman and made her way in to the forest.

After a long hour of walking, the evil Stepmother found herself at Elizaveta's house.

She knocked on the door and, much to her surprise, Elizabeta answered.

"Sweetie," Stepmoter faked her best old lady voice, "take this apple."

Elizabeta was quite hungry; she thanked the old woman and took the apple.

But, right when she bit in to it she knew something was up. It tasted to sweet. The tastiness drowsed her. So, she fell, in to a deep, deep sleep.

* * *

When the dwarves arrived back home, they were shocked to see their princess in a state that they misjudged as death. They constructed a coffin with a glass lid for Elizabeta to lie peaceflully in.

* * *

A day before Elizabeta's burial, the one and only Rodriech Edelstein traveled in to town through the woods.

The sight of a beautiful, deceased maiden shocked him. He stared at her lips. They looked...so...alive.

He had to make sure.

Rodriech opened the glass coffin. The most beautiful maiden lay before him, and, in his eyes, dead.

He leaned in and tilted her chin up. "Maiden...how sad of you to pass away...such a shame..."

Rodriech kissed the soft lips, which were surprisingly warm.

Two eyes fluttered open before him. He pulled away.

"W-what...?" Elizabeta said, blushing. A man had just kissed her.

And now she recognized him. Not just any man, Rodriech Edelstein!

Elizabeta explained how she now understood that her Stepmother had caused all of this.

Her evil stepmother's position was overtaken by the sweet Elizabeta soon after that.

And there was a wedding day scheduled, too.

As for the dwarves...

* * *

The dwarves- all seven of them- now lived in the palace with Rodriech and Elizabeta. They meddled all the time, but Elizabeta found humor in it. After all, they saved her life!


	6. The Princess and the Pea - SpaMano

**Okay, so I just got this notice: **

_**YOU HAVE REACHED THE 50 DOCUMENT LIMIT. PLEASE DELETE SOME CRAPPY DOCUMENTS TO SAVE THIS CRAP.**_

**...or something along those lines. That goes to show you how much I write...**

**For my friends (OMG! You have friends?) Bella, Ry and Vero~.**

**(I decided to use fem!Romano since it helps the story move along better.)**

**By the way, it was meant to be short.**

* * *

_The Princess and the Pea_

* * *

Antonio wanted a princess.

But not just any princess; a _real_ princess.

A princess with attitude; a princess with character.

That's the kind of princess he wanted.

The last thing he'd want to be stuck with was a dainty, girly wife who smiled every second of the day.

So, when he saw Lovina, outside of his door in the pouring rain, asking for shelter, he couldn't help but accept.

But be still had to be sure that she was a real princess, no?

Under the many mattresses of Lovina's comfortable bed, Antonio placed a small green pea. That would stay there the whole night. If Lovina woke up in the morning and complained about the pea, she was a _real_ princess.

On the other hand, if Lovina awoke completely fine, well, that was a different story. That meant that she was not a real princess.

So, as the two said their goodnights after a nice meal, they headed towards their bedrooms.

Antonio slept great, anticipating how Lovina would feel in the morning.

Lovina, on the other hand, slept terrible.

When they awoke, Lovina immediately complained. "I have a cramp in my back and a crick in my neck. What have you put under my mattresses?"

Antonio was thrilled; Lovina was a real princess! He dared not reveal his plan to Lovina. He simply shrugged as an answer.

Lovina scowled. "Bastard, I'm sleeping with you tonight."

Antonio couldn't complain.


	7. The Princess and the Frog - USUK

**For the smexi GillyTheAwesome :3 (there I go again with the nicknames...) But she has been a loyal follower and requester, therefore, she shall be the smexiest thing alive.**

**AND YOU. GUEST REVIEWER. YES, YOU, _NORDICSNEEDLOVE. _You shall get your DenNor when I figure out which fairy tale fits them best. **

* * *

_The Princess and The Frog_

* * *

'_S-silly me_...' Arthur thought, as he hopped (yes, hopped) around. "I see why mother didn't want me playing with potions now..." He murmured to himself.

You see, Arthur had a _little_ problem. He'd turned himself in to a slimy amphibian.

Yes, he had read the packaging on the bottle.

No, he did not believe it.

Apparently, according to the bottle, to break the spell you had to get kissed by someone who could love you for who you are.

Where in the bloody hell would he find someone like that?

Everyone these days are self-centered _twats_ who don't look past appearance. How would he get _at least_ one person to look at him?

He didn't know. At all.

At that moment, Arthur was startled by a sudden sound. "Whoa! Look at that frog!"

It was an American. _Sigh_.

The obnoxious creature picked him up. "It's a strange looking frog, indeed..."

"What are you looking at, git?" Arthur snapped at the American.

This shocked the American. He almost dropped Arthur. "You can...talk?"

"Well, yes. Obviously."

"May I ask how?"

"I performed magic on myself and...you know what, forget it. Put me down."

A smile tugged at the American's lips. "Oh, really? Is there any way I could help?"

"Well..." Started Arthur, "you could...but I will talk about that tonight. Meet me at the local pond by sundown."

And with that, the small British frog hopped away.

* * *

At sundown, Arthur waited at the pond for the American. How could someone possibly be this late? Arthur was about to just go about his way, when a car pulled up. Out stepped the obnoxious American.

Arthur hopped over. "You git, I thought you weren't coming."

The American smiled guiltily. "Traffic problems." He answered bluntly.

Arthur sighed. "Well, let's get to talking, shall we?"

The American nodded, and the Brit slowly explained his situation.

"So, all you have to do is be kissed by a potential lover?" Arthur nodded.

"In that case..." The American scooped him up. If Arthur could blush, we would.

The blonde planted a kiss on the frog's slimy lips, and Arthur immediately began to change.

Eventually, he was back in his human form, eyebrows and all, still kissing this strange American. He was the first one to pull away.

"Well," the Brit scoffed, "since you're a potential lover, I'd like to know your name."

The American blushed. "Oh! I'm Alfred. I'm the hero!"

"Of _course_ you are, love..."


	8. Beauty and the Beast - GerIta

**Haha. This was requested by the lovely guest reviewer, _TooLazyToLogIn! _Wooh! Round of applause for you, my dear.**

* * *

_Beauty and the Beast_

* * *

Feliciano Vargas loved to read. Books fascinated him. Feli also loved roses - not as much as a Frenchman he knew, but enough to admire a beautiful one when he saw it.

The young Italian also had two siblings - Lovino and Cecilia.

Feli's grandfather, Romus, was a merchant. When he went on trips, he'd ask his three children what they would like.

Cecilia always answered:

"Jewls, jewls, oh, grandfather, I want jewls!"

Lovino always answered:

"Rubies as red as tomatoes."

Feli simply asked for pasta. Providing for the older two already cost to much, si?

On one trip, Romus found himself lost in a forest. Lurking through the trees, he caught sight of a magnificent place - it was covered in jewls and surrounded by the most pure roses he had ever seen!

Seeking shelter, Romus entered hesitantly.

The inside was as great as the outside! This place must have cost a fortune!

He explored the house a bit until he found the dining room - which, to his surprise, had a gold table _full_ of food! (Including pasta.)

The merchant decided to spend the night. No harm in that, eh?

He devoured the food.

But, before he could find himself a room, a huge, horrifying beast appeared to him. "I am the owner of this house." The beast claimed. "I shall lock you away. You have intruded my privacy."

The beast locked Romus in the dungeon of the castle.

"But, sir! I only wish to give my grandson a bowl of pasta!"

The Beast agreed to let the merchant bring the pasta to his grandson, only if he returned right away.

Romus set off on his adventure back home, with a simple bowl of pasta.

When the merchant got home, Feli was thrilled.

"Pasta!" He exclaimed. Feli cheered. It was the best bowl of pasta he had ever eaten.

But, when Romus had to leave again, he was sad.

"Do you really have to go, grandfather?" Feliciano asked.

Romus nodded. "I'm a merchant..."

Romus also gave Lovino and Cecilia their gifts - both jewls and rubies the exact shade of tomatoes.

"Why do you have to go, Grandfather?" Feliciano asked many times. And he asked one to many, because the merchant answered.

"A beast has locked me in a castle." And with that, Romus left reluctantly.

Feliciano searched days and days for this castle, until he found the exact location.

He knocked on the door angrily when he found it.

"Open up! Give me my grandfather!"

The beast answered. He was stunned by the young Italian's looks - he was...adorable.

The beast gave Feliciano a deal - if he stay with the beast, then he'd let Romus out.

Feli gladly accepted.

He didn't mind staying with the beast. He treated him like a prince. He treated him like he was the mistress and the beast was the servant.

The beast asked many times for Feliciano to marry him, but Feli felt that the beast was only a close friend.

Feliciano had dreams every night about a blonde haired, blue eyed prince.

"Why do you refuse me?" The prince asked.

Feli wasn't very bright - he never made the connection between the two.

The young Italian soon learned that the beast's name was Ludwig. He now called him by this name.

Feliciano looked around the castle daily; he was convinced that he was keeping the blonde haired, blue eyed prince captive somewhere.

He never found the prince.

After living with Ludwig for a long time, Feli became homesick.

Ludwig allowed him to visit on the condition that he stay for an exact number of days, and that he bring a magic mirror so that he could see him back at the castle.

While Feliciano visited, his siblings were surprised to find him well-dressed and fed good. They suddenly became jealous.

When Feli had to go again, the two siblings begged him to stay. Being the soft one he was, he stayed.

Becoming nervous, Feliciano looked in the magic mirror, only to be horrified by the sight.

Ludwig was laying in front of a bowl of pasta (oh my God...I'm sorry?) appearing dead by heartbreak.

In panic, Feliciano went back to the castle. He ran, scarring himself with thorns, branches and leaves. Blood tricked from the wounds.

When Feliciano found Ludwig, he fell at his feet, sobbing.

"Luddy..." he started, gasping as he sobbed, "I love you, don't leave me!"

His tears fell on the beast, and a light beamed. A split second later, Ludwig turned in to the prince that Feliciano saw in his dreams.

Ludwig opened his eyes and smiled softly at Feliciano. "Ich liebe dich..."

In joy and passion, Feliciano kissed Ludwig, who was now the prince of his dreams.

...Literally.

* * *

**I'm sorry. I got carried away with the whole Italy+pasta and Belle+rose thing.**

**I MADE A SAD SCENCE IN TO A HUMOROUS ONE.**

**I SOWWY.**

**No one can take me seriously anymore.**


	9. The Little Mermaid - DenNor

**It took me a while to figure out what fairy tale to give DenNor, but here it is: **

**The Little Mermaid! Wooh!**

**_NordicsNeedLove, _here's yo DenNor bbgirl.  
**

**... ._. I'm so awkward...**

* * *

_The Little Mermaid._

* * *

Lukas was not exactly a man of words. He liked the silence.

Matthias was a traveler in a foreign land.

Lukas caught a glimpse of Matthias once; he immediately was curious.

_Who was he?_

_Why was he dressed like that?_

_Why is his ship...in the middle of the ocean?_

Lukas had been taught by his father to despise humans. Why, you ask?

Because Lukas was not human.

Lukas was indeed a merman - half human, half fish.

Don't ask how they were made, it's a long story...

Ahem.

Anyway, back to the story.

Lukas caught a glimpse of Matthias every day.

Every morning, every night.

His tiny ship floated by, and Lukas would watch from a distance.

_How did he get his hair to spike that way?_

_Why was he so...beautiful?_

Lukas shook off the last thought. He could not be thinking those thing. Matthias was just a human whom he was curious of.

You may be wondering, _how do you know his name, Lukas_?

Well, one day, Matthias was with friends - two similar looking folks with blonde hair.

The taller one with glasses had his arm around the smaller one. The smaller one...what was his name again? Oh, Tino - laughed with Matthias. That was the first time Lukas had heard Matthias laugh, much less hear his voice.

The two had snuck in Matthias' name in the conversation once or twice, and it stuck to Lukas' brain like glue.

_Matthias._

It was like a one sided friendship.

Matthias was Lukas' best friend, although the didn't know he existed. A silent friendship. A secret admirer.

Even though Lukas had strong feelings for this human, he denied any desire to be with him romantically.

One morning, Lukas lay sprawled out on a rock. Matthias was not coming today. He had heard him talking to his father on the...(what do they call it? Oh. Phone.) phone yesterday.

Lukas noticed the longer he stayed out, his tail changed color and his tail separated: he was technically a human!

Before Lukas could celebrate, he saw Matthias' driving vehicle pull up. He was practically naked, so he hopped in to the water. His tail automatically grew back.

He didn't dare share his new secret with his father.

The next afternoon, Lukas swam to the sand and dried up. Matthias soon pulled up. Lukas thought of jumping back in to the water, but instead he ran over to befriend the man.

"Hello." He said bluntly. Matthias smiled at him and his heart raced.

"Hello." Matthias answered. Matthias asked him if he would like go on his boat with him - of course, he said yes.

They talked and talked.

At the end of the day, they said their goodbyes. Lukas jumped back in the water after Matthias left.

For the next week, Lukas joined Matthias every day. They became good friends fast.

One afternoon, before they were to leave, Lukas timidly planted a kiss on Matthias' lips. To his surprise, Matthias did not object.

They stood there, on the beach, for at least five minutes.

To Lukas, it was sinful. It was deadly. Matthias was like drugs - so sinful, yet so pleasuring.

They were just from two different worlds, yet...

A few days passed and Lukas did not see Matthias.

He started to get worried - did Matthias not want to see him?

But, not soon enough did Matthias come, a day later.

Lukas was overjoyed.

The two held hands in the boat; something they never did before. Lukas felt himself blushing the whole time.

Matthias talked to him like he'd never talked to him before - more confidence, more power to his words. But at the same time, more lovingly.

The Dane cracked a joke every now and then, which sent Lukas, the quietest person, in a fit of laughter.

It was something about him, an aura of joy, that made every one feel welcomed.

Lukas' world was perfect at that moment.

But perfection never lasts forever, eh?

A huge, unexpected wave sent the boat flying in to the water.

Lukas had a tail now.

And Matthias saw with his own to eyes.

To save Matthias from drowning, Lukas carried him to the shore. Matthias coughed up a lot of water.

"You have a tail." Matthias chimed when he recovered.

Lukas nodded, and timidly flapped his tail. "When my legs touch water it happens."

"I think it's beautiful."

And then, the two worlds collided.


	10. Hades and Persephone - AmeriBel

**This one is for ****_I'veMadeItMyOTP. _****You requested AmeriBel, here it is. Sorry if it is not what you expected...:3 And don't worry, I'll upload my Little Red soon...I just haven't found the inspiration. That, and the Illiad. (Does anyone know of a pairing I could use for the Folktale, The Three Wishes? I really need one. Okay. Bye.)**

**Oh! Another thing! It's really hard for me to find these fairy tales, so ****_please _****if you're requesting a pairing, add a fairy tale or some side as (that I haven't used yet.) Thank you! And, of course, I'm always open to requests!**

* * *

_Hades and Persephone._

* * *

Natalia lived with her brother and her older sister.

She was a beautiful girl. She had long, platinum hair which always stayed in place with a bow. She loved playing in fields of flower with her siblings.

Alfred was the God of the underworld and he was miserable. Nobody wanted to be with him; he was lonely.

Once, on a trip to the mortal land, Alfred discovered Natalia; you could say that it was love at first sight...for Alfred.

"Pretty one...what is your name?" Alfred asked with his cocky grin.

"Natalia." the girl answered, her blonde hair swishing in the wind.

Alfred could not resist the innocent beauty. He abducted her, and brought her to the underworld with him.

Natalia, however, did not go without a fight - Alfred ended up getting scratches here and there from her sharp nails.

She now spent her time with her newly-wed husband. She developed feelings for him after the marriage. She decided that he was not such a bad guy when he wasn't abducting inncocent women and damning people to Hell.

Katyusha and Ivan were panicked. Where did their sister go? It had been about a month since Natalia's abduction, and Ivan began searching high and low for signs of the kidnapper.

Alice Kirkland, the Goddess of witchcraft informed Ivan that she may - or may not - have information that was useful to him.

Desperate to find his sister, Ivan threatened the young goddess. She gave her answer quick, and never tried spreaking to Ivan again.

Alice told him that there had been talk that Alfred had wedded a bride - a beautiful one, with flowing, silver-blonde hair. This was enough to convince Ivan that Alfred had his sister.

Meanwhile, in Hell, Natalia and Alfred played 'happy couple'. Every now and then, Alfred would come home with food from DeathDonalds or BurgurSatan for the both of them.

Sometimes, Alfred would even bring a wilting flower home to his wife. This was special to her.

Eventually, Ludwig* told Alfred that he would have to let Natalia go.

Natalia was initially sad, but happy to see her brother. When Natalia got home, Ivan asked:

"Have you eaten anything since you got there?"

Natalia thought of a smart thing to say. Did fast food count as food?

"A pomegranate seed." She answered truthfully. She had eaten a single pomegranate seed once, when Alfred was harvesting his indoor tree.

Thus, Ivan allowed her to live one-third of the year with Alfred, and two-thirds with he and Katyusha.


	11. The Three Wishes - SuFin

**This is a Puerto Rican (think so?) folk tale. :3. *blows kisses***

**I actually just read this in my class from a textbook, and I was like:**

**"I'M GONNA WRITE THIS."**

** So, here it is darling children. I'd recommend you'd read the folk tale before this to get a basic understanding.**

**Warning: Fem!Sweden (Birgitta)**

**And, yes, the Finland is male Finland. This is not a yuri, Sweden just calls Finland 'wife' :3 **

**(and, no, I'm not doing accents. I find them a hell of a hassle to read and write and I hate them and they're annoying. Alrighty.**

* * *

_The Three Wishes._

* * *

Birgitta stood in the kitchen, washing her pots and pans, when suddenly there was a knock at the door.

"Yes...?" she mumbled, answering the door.

A white haired man stood there.

"...who are you...?" Birgitta asked, more firmly.

"No need for that. I have to grant you three wishes."

Birgitta raised a brow, but allowed the strange man to come inside. She poured him a cup of tea to be polite. The man seemed hungry; Birgitta fed him without saying a word.

Now, Birgitta had no supper, but she fed a hungry person.

"You have proven your compassinate selfless character to me; the stories were true. Now, you have three wishes."

Without thinking, Birgitta said softly, "I wish my wife was here..."

Out of no where, at the blink of an eye, Tino showed up.

Birgitta quickly explained to him what the strange white haired man had said. Tino seemed astonished, but with a sudden realization, got angry at his wife.

"May you grow the ears of an ass!" He said in his soft voice.

Suddenly, on cue, ears spouted out of Birgitta's head. Tino frowned.

"I'm sorry..." he muttered.

Tears welled in her eyes while she kept her poker face.

"Don't cry..."

"You could always reverse it..." The white haired man said.

Tino nodded. "We'd like to reverse it."

The white haired man snapped his fingers, and the ears were gone. There was no wishes left.

"You really are as kind as everyone says you are..." The white haired man said, smirking. "Thank you, kind people."

As the white haired man left, Tino asked for his name.

"...Emil Bondvik."

And he snapped his fingers, and he was gone.

* * *

"You had your fun," Lukas started. "I used a lot of magic for you."

Emil looked up from a book. "What do you want?"

Lukas bit his lip, deep in thought.

"Call me big brother."


	12. Little Red Riding Hood - GerIta

**Requested by the _principessa _Onarwals.**

**I LOVE ALL OF YOU, MY READERS.**

* * *

_Little Red Riding Hood._

* * *

Feliciano Vargas was not a brave man.

Neither was his twin, Lovino.

But Lovino could easly find his way around things.

Feliciano? Not so much.

When Cecilia asked him to go bring things to grandfather Romus in his cottage in the woods, Feli thought she was kidding.

But she wasn't.

In fact, she was making him go alone. She said a red cape would protect him.

So, here Feli was, in the cold, dark wood.

He shivered. It was scary.

"Kesesesese~"

Feli gasped. What was that he heard?

He sprinted through the woods, until he incountered a white-haired wolf with red eyes.

"D-don't hurt me...I HAVE RELATIVES IN YOUR COUNTRY, VE!" Feliciano cried.

The wolf smiled at Feliciano. "I will not hurt you..." He said in a raspy German accent.

But Feli continued on his path, pushing past the wolf. Little did he know, the creepy wolf was following his every step.

When Feliciano got to his grandfather Romus' house, he was relived. He knocked on the door eagerly.

"Come in..."

Grandfather's voice sounded so raspy and sickly. He must really need something to make him strong.

Feliciano skipped inside. "Why, grandfather, what big ears you have."

"The better to hear you with."

Feli stepped forward more. "Why, grandfather, what big, bulging eyes you have."

"The better to see you with, my dear."

Feliciano narrowed his eyes. "Why, grandfather, what big, purple, slimy, wet mouth you have."

_"THE BETTER TO EAT YOU WITH_!"

* * *

"AHHH!"

A woodsman named Ludwig was alarmed when he heard that scream. Was his brüder up to something again?

He ran to a small cottage in the woods. Gilbert was laying sleep and sound.

"Oh, Gilbert."

Ludwig grabbed a knife and cut his brother open, making sure to stitch him up afterwards. After all, he was his brother.

A small Italian and old Roman jumped out of Gilbert.

"I never want to be in there again!" Cried Feliciano.

Feliciano, grateful that Ludwig had saved him, gave him a peck on the lips. "See you in the future, eh?"

Ludwig blushed. "Ja..."


	13. The Wicked Prince - Prussia

**This is called The Wicked Prince. I am unsure of the origin...**

**Upcoming stories include The Hunchback of Notre Dame and Alice in Wonderland. Plus, Dueling for a Haunted Lady, but that's complicated and don't expect it any time soon.**

* * *

_The Wicked Prince._

* * *

Gilbert winces as he cuts his foot on a shard of ice.

"I shouldn't have walked barefoot across a tundra..."

Who was this God, the great Creator, Jesus the powerful?

He was the awesome _Prussia! _He needed this not; someone to contest with!

Although he was young and foolish, he still wanted to overcome this person known as 'God...'

His mind was set to one thing and one thing only: to conquer all of the countries of the world.

He also wanted to scare sissy Roderich, but that would have to wait for another time.

His name was feared by all; Gilbert Beilschmidt.

And he was here to conquer the great Creator.

He could still remember the unawesome Eli guy saying:

_"You are indeed great...but your power is _nothing_ to Jesus'!"_

It sure pissed him off.

Gilbert, in all his narcissist manner, claimed he would conquer Heaven too.

He needed to teach this God a lesson.

Gilbert called for a beautiful ship to be built - it was Prussian blue with a silver cross on the front.

The ship was magnificent. It had Prussian eagles attached to it to keep it afloat, and tiny cannons all around it disguised as eyes.

The ship reached to the heavens when Gilbert finally came upon God.

He was afraid, but with his narcissist manner, he simply explained his plot to the creator.

The creator listened in depth. He leaned in every so often, and becoming amused, he chuckled at this Prince's words.

God took his gigantic finger and plucked Gilbert off of the ship.

"...oops."

Don't mess with God.

*snaps fingers*

...

Word.


	14. Alice and the Mad Hatter - HRE&Italy

**Sorry for the long delay... school is almost over and summer **

**means tons of chapters, but bear with me, okay? **

**Now, by all means, shall we start the story? **

**For I'veMadeItMyOTP. Really sorry for not updating in so long. :(**

**And, yes; I do believe that HRE is Germany, but I used country **

**names for sake of others' beliefs. **

**New update: school is over guys, but I'm in Louisiana. (Shock! Not all Louisianans are stupid!) and busy, and with little inspiration...**

* * *

Holy Rome adjusted his tall, wildly decorated hat on his small head.

"Look, Italy!"

The small Italian turned to look at him. "That's a silly hat." he pointed out, sitting on soft grass.

"I like it..." Holy Rome muttered, blushing. A thought came to him, and he sighed, plopping down next the Italian.

Veneziano blinked as he pulled up a flower. "What is wrong?"

Holy Rome glanced at Italy. "Have I gone...mad?"

The young Italian smiled, and stood up. "Yes, completely bonkers. But let me tell you something..." Holy Rome blushed as Italy placed a kiss on his nose. "All the best people are."

The Italian skipped away, leaving Holy Rome to ponder if that actually just happened.

* * *

I'm SORRY for abandoning you guys ;-; and I promise. I'veMadeItMyOTP, I'll continue writing another one to make up for this crappy one. I'm sorry.


End file.
